Conventional devices for the trenching and laying cable or duct cannot be used continuously. The micro trencher saw usually creates a pile of spoil (dirt, asphalt, concrete, etc.) alongside the formed trench and the trench must be cleaned before laying the cable in the trench. The pile of spoil must then be removed. A fill, also referred to as cement or grout, is inserted into the trench on top of the cable or innerduct/microduct. Large industrial vacuum trailers have been used to remove the piled up spoil. However, many hours are wasted by having to dump the spoil from the trailers.
There is a great need for a device that can be used to continuously remove and in some instances recycle the spoil to in effort to increase the speed for placing the cable and/or innerduct/microduct and to reduce the down time of roadways, and also to reduce production costs.
While the vacuum truck concept is known in the industry, there is no current vacuum system that allows one to use a second vacuum or one vacuum to expel the cutting spoils into a cement/zim mixer or container allowing for the material to be recycled.
Installing new optical fiber networks to a location is expensive and time consuming. There is a great need for faster and less expensive installation of optical fiber networks.
Microtrenching under city streets often unintentionally cuts utilities. The chances of unintentionally cutting buried utilities with the far faster methods of microtrenching described herein is even greater. Thus, there is a need for a safer method microtrenching at higher speeds.